Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a switching circuit, and in particular, to a power switching circuit.
Description of Related Art
In a cascode switching circuit, due to the different characteristics of semiconductor material used in an upper switch and a lower switch, a mismatch of the leakage current of the upper switch and of the lower switch often occurs. Especially in different operating temperatures, such as a high temperature and a low temperature, the mismatch of the leakage current of the upper switch and of the lower switch are also different, which may result in the shifting of the bias voltage of the switch.
When the mismatch of the leakage current becomes substantial, the shifted bias voltage may cause the failure of the switch or the reduction of the performance of the switch in an abnormal operating condition, and lower the reliability of the switching circuit. Therefore, improving the leakage current matching issue between the upper switch and the lower switch in the cascode switching circuit is an important area of research in the field.